Future Char Codings
Titania (Daughter of Thaumas, Memory Nymph, Priestess of Psyche) Titania Welcome= Word Bubble General Personality divider Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities Abilities |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Romeo Rivlynn Name divider Welcome= Word Bubble General Personality divider Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities Abilities |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Karin Minami (Daughter of Nyx) Clinton "Lucifer" Everett Welcome= General Personality Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities #Children of Aether have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be use for combat; only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the user. #Children of Aether have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, the more powerful the gust, the more it drains the user. #Children of Aether have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Aether have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Aether have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Aether are able to create a ball of light that can be used for multiple purposes. #Children of Aether are able to form armor out of the surrounding air. The design varies from user to user, but a theme of quick movement and speed is usually common. This blunts most projectiles and the longer they maintain it the more energy it drains. #Children of Aether are able to transform their body completely into air, while in this state they are impervious to attack, and can move faster than when flying or on the ground, the longer they remain in this state the more energy it drains and the more time they must rest between transformations. Also while in this state they can use air currents to teleport to one place to another. The stronger the wind is, the farther the user will go with this. #Children of Aether can create any creature (be it real or not) out of air, and be able to control it, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user. The user can make the creature do his bidding and follow his thoughts. They can use it for a few purposes whether to scout or attack, but while the creature is made they are incapacitated and the longer the maintain the creature, the more energy is drained. #Children of Aether have calm, serene personalities #Children of Aether usually have "heavenly" appearances |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image